


Arranged

by Kpopnlockit



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: OH. MY. GAD. Our first request! An anon requested a Hyuk arranged marriage smut, so I thought it was perfect timing to help Admin R in her quest to write for all the members we don’t give enough love to. I didn’t know it would get this out of hand. ELEVEN pages single spaced. Anon, I hope this is satisfactory. Because I am tattered by these Hyuk feels. - Admin O





	Arranged

**Author's Note:**

> OH. MY. GAD. Our first request! An anon requested a Hyuk arranged marriage smut, so I thought it was perfect timing to help Admin R in her quest to write for all the members we don’t give enough love to. I didn’t know it would get this out of hand. ELEVEN pages single spaced. Anon, I hope this is satisfactory. Because I am tattered by these Hyuk feels. - Admin O

Your eyes were glued to your twiddling thumbs in your lap. You didn’t dare look up at the man staring at you. You could feel his nervousness in the way his hand trembled slightly when he gripped the stem of his wine glass. He took too large swallows of the muscato. Sure, you had dated a bit before the marriage, but you were both new to this and inexperienced. 

 

Your parents had first approached you with the idea of an arranged marriage a little less than a year ago. You had just returned from class and had gone into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Your parents sat at the kitchen table deep in discussion. You jokingly asked who had died and your father cut to the chase. He wanted you to get married. Soon. You almost spat out your water at that. Your father was quite ill and wanted to see his grandchildren before he passed. You understood where he as coming from though you thought the idea silly. They had to be joking. No one in this era had arranged marriages anymore. You had dated a total of two guys in your life. Neither relationship had lasted more than four months. Your virginity was still very much intact and based on your awkwardness around men, it would remain that way for a long time.

 

Your mother noticed your hesitancy and ushered you to take a seat. She explained that you would be able to meet all of the prospective grooms beforehand and even date them a bit before making a decision. “But you have to decide within a year.” Your father added, setting a clear deadline. You still thought the whole thing was ridiculous. You laughed it off, thinking that your father was just being dramatic. You realized the gravity of the situation a few days later when you came home to find a spread of photos covering your coffee table. Your mother sat on the couch in front of them, her chin resting on the side of her fist as she thought things through.

 

Your heart nearly jumped out of your chest as she took notice of you and called you over to join her. You blankly made your way over and sunk into the seat besides her. You quickly scanned the faces looking up at you from the table and turned to your mother. “These are the sons of some friends of mine.” She informed you. You were sure that the horror you felt was mirrored on your face. “You were serious?” You asked her in disbelief. “Very.” She curtly replied. She gathered the pictures and handed them to you. As you flipped through the photos, you barely registered anything. Your mind was racing as life seemed to sucker punch you. This was really happening. You heard your father violently cough from the other room and were snapped back to reality. Immediately, a sense of guilt washed over you as your mother raced to your father. You turned your attention back to the pictures.

 

It was very real. You were going to have an arranged marriage. You thumbed through the photos again, paying close attention to each man’s face this time. One particularly caught your attention.

 

It was the same man that was now watching you like a hawk as he drank his wine. You had just gotten married. It was a small ceremony with only family and close friends. One of his band members had officiated the wedding and another sang a congratulatory song. The whole thing was quiet, personal, and quick. Much like the rest of your relationship. And here you were, sitting in a five star hotel’s restaurant, having dinner. The two of you hadn’t had time to eat at the wedding, being too busy handling things and being stopped to take pictures with the guests. As soon as it had ended, you had clamored into the limo and were directly off to the hotel. Tired and hungry, you and your new husband checked in and went to your room to change. You changed out of your wedding dress in the bedroom of your honeymoon suite while he changed in the bathroom. Both of you weren’t quite ready to bare everything to each other quite yet.

 

You slipped into a fitted cocktail dress that highlighted your curves in just the right places. It was attention grabbing with its fire engine red color and sweetheart neckline. However, it’s floor grazing length kept things modest and classy. Your husband stepped out of the bathroom after exchanging his tux for a simple suit and tie. He smiled and complimented you as he offered you his hand. You grabbed your clutch off the dresser and took his hand with what you hoped would become practiced ease.

 

His name was Hyuk. You stole a glance at him from across the table. His hair was styled up off of his forehead just like in the picture that had caught your eye. The hairstyle brought attention to his chiseled cheekbones and sharp jaw line. You concentrated on his long fingers and the way they held his knife as he cut through his steak. He took a bite and followed it with a sip of wine. Your eyes fell to his strawberry lips as he licked away a drop that had gotten left behind. Hyuk leaned forward, noticing that you weren’t staring into your lap anymore. You couldn’t help but appreciate the way the movement highlighted the breadth of his shoulders. You wondered how it would feel to hold onto those shoulders as you lay beneath him writhing in pleasure. You could practically feel the heat of his bare skin against your fingertips.

 

He spoke and you shook the impure thoughts from your head. You gave him your full attention as he talked about all the things he would like to do when the two of you left for your Tokyo honeymoon the next day. He had heard about a huge store that sold Naruto and One Piece merchandise and he just had to check it out. You gave him a tight smile, relieved that he hadn’t noticed your strange behavior. But then again, you hadn’t known each other long enough for him to know what was strange behavior from you.

 

Your mother had called Hyuk’s mother the very next day after you picked his picture from the batch. Your mother had given your picture to his mother when she got his photo from her. They chatted for a bit before your mother asked if he had seen your picture yet and whether or not he had an interest in you or not. He did and a formal meeting between the two families was set up to be held within a week’s time. You were highly embarrassed by the whole situation as you walked into the traditional restaurant tailing behind your parents. The mortification seemed to vanish when you first laid eyes on Hyuk. He was even more handsome in person. Your heart pounded against your ribs so hard that it bordered on painful. You could tell he was just as affected from the way he forgot to stand up and greet your family even though his parent had already rose from their seats. His eyes followed you as you took your seat directly across from him. The rest of the evening went well and at the end of the night a date was planned for just the two of you to meet. You both agreed to it, Hyuk a little more eagerly than you.

 

Maybe sneakers weren’t cute enough for a first date, you thought to yourself as you waited in front of the carousel. You studied your sneakers, regretting your choice. You had dressed a little too practically for your amusement park date. You wore a white button up that tucked into your jean shorts. The first few buttons were left undone to reveal the top of your plain blue undershirt. Your hair was loose and you had added a bit of wave to it with your curling iron. You wore a watch and thin chain, but no other jewelry. Your black and white converses seemed to dress down the whole look. You weren’t nearly as pretty as the girls in cute skirts or dresses, but you knew that wearing a skirt would limit the rides you could go on.

 

Hyuk came running up to you, out of breath and apologizing for being late. He happened to be wearing a blue button up the same shade as your undershirt tucked into jean shorts and white sneakers. “Oh! Couple look!” He had exclaimed when he caught his breath and finally took the time to give you a good once over. All your doubts disappeared without a trace and you were suddenly glad that you had thought to wear sneakers. You smiled and teased him for stealing your fashion. He pouted and insisted that it was you who had copied him.

 

You smiled and pulled out your map of the park. He got closer so he could look as well. You got a whiff of his cologne and my goodness did he smell nice. He smelled like a mix of wet earth and sea salt that was refreshing and comforting. It was a scent that you could get very used to. You mentally scolded yourself as you accidentally made eye contact with him. Quickly covering up your ineptness, you said that you two should try walking the park from one end to the other, riding the rides that you wanted on the way. He hummed in agreement and you set off. The date went well. You had started with a rollercoaster and got your blood pumping. You had stopped by the arcade as you past it, battling each other at whack-a-mole and skeeball. He had won you a huge teddy bear with knocking over milk bottles but you had refused, exchanging the large bear for two smaller matching ones. One for each of you. Hyuk surprised by your thoughtfulness and smiled warmly as you both decided on names for your bears. You shared churros and instantly regretted it after riding the gyro drop. You rubbed Hyuk’s back as he sat on a bench with his head between his knees, waiting for the nausea to pass. The sun was setting by the time you made it back to the carousel. You ended the night by exchanging phone numbers and went your separate ways, each of you hugging your bear to your chest.

 

It was hard to make time for dates between his busy idol life and your classes. You settled on late night phone calls and texting. Once in a while you would go on dates and slowly you found yourself liking Hyuk more and more. On your second date to the movies you had held hands. Three months later you had your first kiss with Hyuk. Your relationship went on like that for six months before the idea of marriage was pressed again. While you had no qualms, you weren’t sure about Hyuk. You had only gone on a handful of dates, not really spending much physical time together though you spoke on the phone frequently. He said he was fine with it if you were and so six and a half months after meeting Hyuk, you were married to him.

 

You shifted in your chair, you underwear bunching uncomfortably. You mentally cursed your best friend for the bridal lingerie she had gotten you. You weren’t even sure if it was going to happen tonight. Sure, you were ready but that didn’t mean Hyuk was. Neither of you had much dating experience, let alone sexual experience. It didn’t help that the relationship had been quite rushed. If he wanted to slowly ease into things, then you wouldn’t push it. But if the way his eyes watched how your lips wrapped around the chocolate-covered strawberries you were having for dessert was any indication, you wouldn’t have to wait very long for Hyuk to be ready.

 

Hyuk polished off the last of his wine and paid for the bill. You thanked him and took the hand that he offered to you. You walked hand in hand as you made your way back up to your room. Once in the elevator, Hyuk give your hand a little squeeze and muttered a tentative “Mrs. Han” as you both faced forward. You immediately snapped your attention to him. He was blushing quite hard. Holding back a smile, you asked, “What was that?” He covered his face with his free hand when you leaned in closer to him. He sighed and tried again. “Mrs. Han.” He said clearly this time. You giggled at his cuteness, letting any apprehension you had slip away. Hyuk took advantage of your face tilted upwards to look at him and stole a quick kiss from you as you laughed.

 

You paused for a moment before laughing even harder once you recovered from the shock. He had to pull away because he was thrown into a giggle fit of his own. The nerves from earlier in the day had set both of you on edge, making you guys forget to enjoy the moment. Today was your wedding day, Hyuk was your husband, and you were happy. You smiled and kissed him on the cheek. A smile bloomed across his face in reaction before he tangled his fingers with yours, holding on to you tighter. Warmth spread across your chest at the affectionate gesture.

 

The elevator door opened with a “ding!” and Hyuk led you out, still holding firmly onto your hand. You swiftly made it down the hallway to your room. You carefully sidestepped the luggage leaning against the dresser and Hyuk pulled you into the room behind him. The door automatically swung closed, locking with an audible click. He made his way to the bed with you still in tow. He found purchase on the edge of the bed, his weight making the mattress dip and messing up the neat heart made of burgundy rose petals that decorated the sheets. He tugged you close, spreading his legs so you could stand snugly between them. He rested his head on your stomach and you smiled tenderly. You were glad that he seemed as content with the whole weird arrangement as you were. You ran your fingers gently through the hair on the back of his head as he turned his head and softly kissed you through the fabric of your dress.

 

Hyuk leaned his cheek on your abdomen and glanced up at you. The affection in his face had been replaced by something much darker. The lightheartedness of his expression had changed to an animalistic hunger. It stole the breath from your lungs. The way his hand had come to grip your hip didn’t help your breathing much either. “My wife.” Hyuk stated, a smirk playing at his lips. You didn’t know how to react. His other hand had wandered around you to rest on the small of your back. He applied the tiniest hint of pressure, making sure that you were held in place close to him. The way his lithe fingers tapped a slow rhythm against your back had you too distracted to even begin to formulate a response. He huskily chuckled at the way you were so affected by his touch. The sound had you stiffening. You could take a good guess as to where this was going. 

 

“Tonight is our wedding night, Mrs. Han.” Hyuk informed you as he moved the hand from your hip to meet his other hand behind you. He interlocked his fingers, making sure you couldn’t escape. You unintentionally shivered at the way his voice had gotten slightly deeper, his tone laced with a hint of lust. You bit your lip, hesitant about what he was suggesting. Were you ready? Was he ready?

 

Hyuk clamped his legs together with you still between them as he leaned back just far enough to loosen his tie. Your jaw dropped at the sight. He looked damn good in a suit, but you had to admit that he looked even better taking it off. He began to remove his cufflinks and you couldn’t help the tightness in your chest. He had never been so forward with you. Not that you minded. This sudden easy confidence of his was sexy. Though, you couldn’t help but think it was at least partly induced by the flutes of champagne at the wedding ceremony and the wine from dinner. 

 

You got even closer to him, the tops of your thighs pressed tightly against the side of the bed. You slipped your hands under the lapels of his blazer and pushed it off of his shoulders. He helped you along by shrugging it off entirely. He slipped the cufflinks into the breast pocket of the blazer before letting it slip haphazardly to the floor. Hyuk stood up without warning and you took a step backwards at the suddenness of the movement. He used the momentum of your action to spin you around by the shoulder so that he could press himself against your back. His hand immediately began exploring the curves of your body, from the indent of your waist, over your hip, and down the side of your thigh. You leaned your head back on his shoulder, an act only allowed by the added height your heels gave you. He brushed your hair to the side, placing a light kiss to your neck. You sharply inhaled and shuddered at the sensation.

 

His palm pressed into your lower belly as the tip of nose traced your jugular. Your skin was quickly heating up. You held onto his forearm, needing something real to grasp to let you know that you weren’t dreaming. Warm puffs of Hyuk’s breath fanned out across your collarbone and you could feel goose bumps rise on your skin. While you appreciated that he was taking it slow, giving you time to revel in the intimacy of the moment, you needed more.

 

You turned in his arms, rising to the tips of your toes to plant your lips firmly against his. Hyuk’s hand instantly found the middle of your back as he held you tightly. You tilted your head, gripping the collar of his white button down tightly. Trying to tone down your urgency, Hyuk sucked delicately on your bottom lip. Without missing a beat, you parted your lips, running the tip of your tongue along his top lip. His resulting groan was quiet but it was music to your ears. Before he could try to explore your mouth, you placed the flat of your hand against his shoulder, releasing his collar, and pushed firmly. He stumbled backwards, the back of his legs hitting the edge of the bed. Loosing balance, he fell on the bed, rose petals thrown in the air with his flop. Without a word, you were over him, your knee pressing into the mattress near his hip. Your lips were back on his as a hand worked on the buttons of his shirt.  
Hyuk smirked into the kiss, loving how desperate you were for him. You wanted nothing more to wipe that smugness from his face. So you sunk your tongue into the seam of his lips. He sighed with surprise, allowing you entrance into his mouth. Your nails raked down the exposed skin of his chest as your tongue met with his. Hyuk’s hand smoothly cupped your cheek as your tongues swirled together, remnants of wine and strawberries flavoring the kiss. You could definitely get used to the taste of Hyuk.

 

His fingertips seared your skin as they ran down your bare arm. The coolness of his wedding band gave a stark contrast to the heat of his skin on yours. You arched your back so your chest was pressed tightly against his. Hyuk squirmed at the feeling of your plush breasts against him. He needed a moment to stop his head from spinning with raw desire so that he could savor you. He turned his head, breaking the kiss. His breathing was harsh as he left wet kisses down your throat. You opened your eyes when he bit down on the junction between your neck and shoulder. Your head was clouded over with a fog of Hyuk and all you could focus on was the way his skin was a milky contrast to the dark rose petals on the bed. 

 

A large hand came to clutch your ass firmly and all you could do was gasp at the way it had your core tingling. You pulled up higher on his body but your dress was stuck under your knees. The top of your dress slipped down a bit as a result and the line of lace on your white bustier flashed into Hyuk’s vision. A mix of embarrassment and shock washed over you before Hyuk’s mouth was nestled in your cleavage, sucking a bruise into the side of your breast. Lust consumed you and any shyness you had briefly experienced was completely wiped from your mind. 

 

Your hands reached down, untucking his shirt from his pants as he worked at your chest. You swallowed shakily as his hand squeezed your butt harder. You pulled back to finish unbuttoning his shirt, grateful that he wasn’t wearing an undershirt. You scoffed, not believing your eyes. The boy had abs. Cut abs so well defined that you could trace each square with your tongue. If that didn’t make you self-conscious you didn’t know what would. “Like what you see, Mrs. Han?” The little sass questioned as he sat up leaning on his elbows. You rolled your eyes as the way his muscles only became more defined with the change in position. He chuckled and pulled you down by the back of your neck. Your lips were smashed against his as he swiped his tongue across your lips.

 

Hyuk’s fingers searched for your dress zipper as he kept your mouth preoccupied with his. You rested a hand on the bed besides his shoulder as you led his hand to your side with the other. He tugged the zipper down as fast as he could once he found it. He freed your neck so he could gaze up at you. Your dress fell around your hips, revealing the entirety of your lacey bustier. It was Hyuk’s turn to marvel. The boning of the bustier cinched in your waist and pushed your breasts up so they looked perkier. The lace allowed small glimpses of your skin. The way the hickey he had worried into your skin was darkening set him over the edge. He spread a hand over your stomach and pushed you back. Confused, you kneeled over him. He sat up and pushed you further so you got off of the bed and stood between his legs once again. Your dress fell clean off and pooled into a puddle on the floor. Ah, so that was his aim.

 

You grinned at the way his jaw went slack at the sight of your see through lace panties. The captivated expression that took over his face had your confidence recharged. You stepped out of your dress and turned around so your back faced Hyuk. You swept your hair over your shoulder so he could get a full view of your backside, the bottom of your butt cheeks peeking out from the cheeky cut of your underwear. You unclasped your necklace and made a little show of swinging your hips as you walked over to the dresser to set the necklace down. You knew your stiletto heels added to the effect.

 

You glanced at the reflection of Hyuk in the mirror that hung over the dresser. He seemed to be mesmerized by your figure. A packet of matches sat next to the spread of candles on top of the dresser. You bent over a little and struck a match, lighting a few candles before blowing the match out. As much courage as his enchantment was giving you, you still crossed the room and flicked off the lights. The candlelight cast seductive shadows over your body as you made your way back over to Hyuk.

 

You stepped assuredly back between his legs, immediately reaching down to unbuckle his belt. His hands smoothed over the skin of the back of your thighs. He looked up at you with reverence as you unbuttoned and unzipped his pants as much as you could while he sat. You held his gaze evenly. You grazed over his hardening erection and his eyebrows knitted together. You gripped the waistband of his pants and pulled him up by it. Once he stood, you bent your knees to pull down his boxer-briefs along with his dress pants.  
“What the fuck?!” You exclaimed at the sight of his defined v muscle. God was playing some kind of cruel joke on you. You had apparently married Adonis without knowing it. You were severely regretting that extra roll you had at dinner now. He smirked smugly and untangled his pants from his shoes. You huffed in disbelief as he sat back down and untied his black dress shoes, removing them and his socks. Once he was done, Hyuk sat back up and beckoned you with his finger. You scowled but obliged. 

 

He reached behind you, pinching the clasps of your bustier together in an attempt to get it off. You laughed as he struggled for a long moment. You slipped your pointer under his chin and tilted his head up to look at you. “Say please.” You ordered, your turn to be cocky. He was fully hard, his dick stretched up towards his navel and beginning to weep. His lip curled back as he glowered. You tutted and let him continue his fruitless efforts. You brushed your lips against his temple when he sighed in defeat. “Please.” He mumbled with his gaze lowered. You patted his cheek and twisted your arm behind you. You expertly squeezed the hooks and eyes until they came undone. You tightly clamped your arms to your sides to prevent the bustier from falling to the floor as your dress had done, shyness suddenly taking a hold of you again. But Hyuk was having none of that.

 

He slid his fingers between your breasts underneath the top of the bustier and ripped it from you. He tossed it carelessly off to the side. Your eyes were wide with stun as he drank in your bare chest. You could feel the heat filling your cheeks and hoped that the room was dark enough to hide your blush. His fingers wrapped around your biceps and forcefully pulled you to him. He leaned back on the bed, his arms around you securely, and you fell with him. Without missing a beat, he rolled you over so you rested in the cloud of rose petals as he hovered over you. 

 

Hyuk’s knees caged your hips and he tucked his hands under your arms to pull you up higher on the bed. Once your head rested on the pillows, he shifted so he kneeled between your thighs and used his knees to spread your legs. Satisfactorily giving him enough room to work with, Hyuk rested his pelvis on top of yours. His cock was hot and thick against you. You couldn’t help but whimper. The heel of his palm dug into your ribcage as he left a burning trail of openmouthed kisses down the side of your neck. By the time he made it to your chest, he was taking bites of your skin with his lips.

 

You held on to his bare shoulders as you writhed with the nerves under your skin becoming hypersensitive to his touch. His broad shoulders felt as strong as you imagined them to be. You sunk your nails into them as he ran the tip of his tongue across a breast, higher than where you really needed his mouth to be. You arched your back and breathed his name in a ragged whisper, asking him to continue. He played the piano on the side of the breast that he wasn’t teasing with his tongue. You felt like you were on fire. Hyuk’s caresses were searing.

 

You tentatively rolled your hips against him, feeling your wetness making the seat of your panties stick to you. He groaned low in his throat, putting more pressure on your ribs. He rewarded you by gently taking a nipple between his teeth and tugging until you moaned. You grabbed a handful of his hair in a desperate attempt to keep him at your chest. Hyuk got the message loud and clear. His free hand made its way up your middle to fondle your other breast.

 

Your core was aching. You thought you were losing your mind the way lust was licking at your veins. You weren’t even in the right mind to be embarrassed at the way your hips bucked against Hyuk’s erection in pitiful tries to build enough friction to give you some sort of relief. Hyuk switched his mouth over to your other breast, his tongue curling around the neglected bud. Your toes curled when he dragged his fingertips ever so slowly down your abdomen to trace shapes over the lace of the side of your underwear. You couldn’t take the light touches anymore. You needed more.

 

You pressed down hard on the small of Hyuk’s back as you gave a sharp thrust upwards against his dick. The moan that he choked out in response was so melodious that it had your vagina shivering. You wrapped your legs behind his thighs and pulled, driving him deeper into your damp center. Hyuk actually growled at that. He shoved your legs off of him and raised himself off of you. Scared that you had done something wrong, you hurriedly sat up on your elbows. But Hyuk had other plans. He slid his hand between your butt and the sheets to tilt your hips upwards. With his other hand, he pulled your panties off in one clean swoop. 

 

He let go of you and you fell ungracefully back onto the bed. Hyuk didn’t hesitate to slam his hips against yours, your wetness making it easy for him to slide his throbbing cock between your folds. Your head fell back as you enjoyed the feeling. “More.” You heard yourself beg. Hyuk couldn’t even form a conceited reply for that. He was just as frantic as you for fulfillment at this point. 

 

You reached down between your legs and stroked Hyuk’s length. It was his turn to throw his head back in pleasure. Your small fingers were such a stark contrast to his long ones. He didn’t realize it would feel so different, so good, to have a woman pump him. Your fingers gripped him more fully, tightening around his dick as you ran from head to base in long movements. You watched in fascination as Hyuk closed his eyes, his face wracked with satisfaction. You quickened your pace and he panted. His abs began to tense and you released him completely, realizing that he was close. It took his a moment to catch his breath and calm down enough to open his eyes and glare at you. You feigned innocence and searched for his hand. You tried to placate him by pressing a tender kiss to his knuckles when you found his it. But for Hyuk, this called for revenge.

 

A finger ran through through your slickness, ending on a rough rub to your clit. You jolted at the sensation. “You’re so wet.” Hyuk said as he found your entrance. You pursed your lips, slightly ashamed. He smiled at your shyness and kissed you on the mouth, reassuring you that it was okay. He kept kissing you as he dragged some of your moisture to your clit and rubbed circles into the nub. You moaned and thrashed, your hand winding into your own hair. Hyuk dipped his tongue into your mouth at the same time he pushed a finger into your dripping core. You keened, the feeling foreign and tinged with pain. Hyuk caught your tongue between his teeth and tickled the tip with his own. You appreciated him trying to distract you from the discomfort. You gasped, stealing the air from his lungs, as he dragged his finger out and pressed it back into you. He sucked his stolen breath back from you as he continued to finger you. Soon the sting subsided and was replaced by a slow building pleasure.

 

It still wasn’t enough though. Feeling your walls straining less against him, Hyuk added another digit. Your back bowed off of the bed at tears pricked at the corners of your eyes. He hushed your whimper by scraping his taste buds against yours. You could hear the squish of his fingers entering you, your wetness letting him slide easily in and out. You sighed, releasing some tension as the stretch had your toes pointing. It wasn’t long before you were grinding back against Hyuk’s hand. Feeling you were amply prepped, he withdrew his fingers. He pulled away from your lips, giving you a sweet peck on the cheek.

 

Your thighs trembled in anticipation as he took his length in his hand and lined himself up with your opening. He tenderly stroked your face with his unsoiled hand, and you nuzzled into the touch, your eyes fluttering closed. “I’ll make it quick.” He promised. You nodded, not opening your eyes. You screamed as he plunged into you, sheathing himself fully inside of you in one thrust. The tears flowed freely down the sides of your face now. He held his hips very still, afraid of hurting you more. His thumbs swiped your tears away. You gasped, trying to will yourself to calm down. He affectionately placed a kiss to your forehead and you opened your eyes.

 

His pupils were blown wide beneath his half-lidded stare. His dark eyes bore into your own. The pain faded away as you could feel the way his dick stretched you to the max. Your hands slid down his sides, pausing to appreciate the ridge of his v muscle, before holding determinedly onto his hips. You gave a small buck of your pelvis in a silent green light. He smiled a little in relief. You leaned up and brushed your lips against his jawline. He drew his hips back a teeny bit before sliding back home. You groaned, amazed at how good Hyuk felt. 

 

He hooked his chin over your shoulder, his face buried in your hair. You sang his praises and he went even deeper, causing your abdomen to buckle. You wrapped your legs around him, locking your ankles behind his back. The change in angle had him driving his length hilt deep into you. You met hit thrust for thrust, adding a little twist to your rocking so that his balls met with your skin. Your ribbed walls were so tight against his dick that he was sure that he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. Hyuk increased his pace, his fingers finding your clit once more. You bit down on your lip as he rubbed furiously into the nub. He added more pressure and moved in time with his thrusts. It wasn’t even a minute before you were curling in on yourself, struggling to breathe and your muscles all seemed to tense all at once. You could feel your lower belly rapidly clenching and unclenching. You were overwhelmed, terrified that it was too much. You panted, unable to take in more than short half breaths in your constricted lungs. You yelled Hyuk’s name in a pitch so high you were sure it wasn’t your voice. Then you snapped. Your muscles released all at once and your inner walls pulsed, clamping down on Hyuk’s cock.

 

He grunted at the added squeeze and stimulation of your orgasm. You soaked his length with your cum and he gave one last hard stroke, making sure he was fully seated in you, before reaching his own end. Warmth flooded your canal as Hyuk’s cum coated your insides. It took you both a long while to come down from your highs, struggling to catch your breath and slow your pounding hearts. Hyuk relaxed into your body, settling his entire weight on top of you, before he drew his hips back to dislodge himself from you. You were still tight around him and begged him to ease out slowly, your nails cutting crescents into his forearms. He complied, sitting back on his haunches, his cock dragging slowly from your core. You sighed once you were empty, the feeling strange after being so full. Hyuk slumped back over you and exhaustion hit you.

 

You were tired mentally from the long day and now tired physically from the earth shattering orgasm Hyuk had launched you head first into. You mindlessly patted Hyuk’s head as your eyes fluttered shut. “My husband.” You whispered drowsily. “My wife.” He replied affectionately.


End file.
